


Stargate Atlantis Vid "Oh My Johnny"

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Meta, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can do it to you gently</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargate Atlantis Vid "Oh My Johnny"

notes: I guess, this can be regarded as a meta vid from a (presumed) point of view of the sga writers and also parts of fandom, or as a totally self-indulgent Sheppard whump vid. Or both.

password: johnny

All my vids can also be found on my lj [here](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/tag/my%20vid).


End file.
